Empirically-validated, community-based, motivational smoking cessation interventions are critically needed. Both theoretical and empirical evidence suggests that using smoking biomarkers to educate people about their personal health risks and health complications associated with smoking can be an effective strategy for enhancing motivation to quit, especially when smokers are educated about their pulmonary functioning and CO exposure. When this information is coupled with best-practices treatment, it may also be an effective way to promote abstinence. The current study will test the effectiveness of a community-based intervention that combines personalized biomarker feedback to build motivation for quitting with access to proven-effective, action-oriented cessation treatment. Participants (N = 650) will be recruited in the community and randomized to treatment or control. Treatment participants will receive biologically-based motivational treatment that includes feedback on their carbon monoxide (CO) exposure, pulmonary functioning, and self-reported smoking-related symptomology. Participants in the control group will receive generic tobacco risk information. All participants will be given free access to comprehensive cessation treatment that can be accessed if and when they decide to quit. The primary aims are to determine if, compared to generic intervention, the biologically-based treatment enhances smokers' motivation to quit, increases utilization of cessation treatment, or increases abstinence rates. The study will also examine potential mediators and moderators of these effects and will test for negative emotional distress associated with the intervention. The proposed intervention is designed to be applicable for all willing participants and will have greater reach than standard cessation treatment. If effective, this treatment strategy could have broad potential as a public health intervention.